Assassin's Creed: The Lost Piece of Eden AC:Syndicate x OC
by assassins-n-templars
Summary: Ezra Aras, a novice assassin with no knowledge of her lineage, has no clue why the Templar's need her to locate the lost piece of Eden. All she knew was that the piece has to stay out of Templar and Assassin hands. - Rewrite of Choosing Sides. I'll try to update every Tuesday!
1. Prologue

Ezra was tired and scared. She stopped struggling as the guards dragged her battered body across Abstergo. She looked to the sides trying to find a way to escape but found none. She only saw people in nurse scrubs and the occasional guard. She let her head hang as she cried.

"Bring her over here," someone told the guards. Ezra whimpered as they approached a room. As they entered the room, she heard someone curse in Spanish as they ran towards her. The guards dropped her onto the ground and left. She could only whimper in pain as she curled up into a ball.

"Here's the assassin, a medic is on the way to treat her injuries," the person from earlier said. Ezra froze in her place as someone else approached her. "Keep an eye on her. If she even tries to escape, she'll die." With that, the person left the room and the door slammed shut.

Alicia gritted her teeth once Alexander left the room. "Bastardo."

She knelt down next to the battered girl and sighed, "Ezra, sweetie, puedes levantarte?"

Ezra just whimpered as she pulled her knees closer to her chest. Everything hurt.

"I'll take that as a no... Shit." Alicia stood up as the door slid open. The doctor sighed as he saw the assassin on the ground. "How is she?" he asked.

"Refuses to move or answer."

"Let's get her into the other room."

It didn't take long for the doctors to get Ezra to cooperate. Half an hour later and the assassin was bandaged up and sleeping in the cot they had provided for her.

"You'll be able to commence on your search once she wakes up. Just make sure she isn't putting pressure on her right leg and isn't moving too much," the medic told Alicia as they walked across the room.

"Thank you, sir. May the father of understanding guide us."

* * *

****a/n: This the rewritten version of Choosing Sides. New title and stuff. What does this have that CS doesn't? Art and the characters have a set goal and personality. ****

**Check out my tumblr for some art! assassins-n-templars**


	2. Chapter 1

The first thing Ezra noticed when she woke up was the bandage wrapped around her face and the stinging pain from her ribs. Groaning in pain as she sat up, she tried recollecting the events from before she blacked out. The last thing she remembered was someone cursing in spanish.

The assassin looked down, expecting to see her torn hoodie and bloodied shirt only to see a dark grey hospital shirt. "Que…"

Throwing the blanket off her legs, she looked around the room. It looked more like a cell than a room. The walls were a pale gray, the bed she was on was placed by the wall furthest from the door. That was it.

Just as she was going to remove herself from the comfort of the bed, the door slid open revealing the woman from yesterday. Ezra glared at her as she looked her over. Light brown hair pulled up into a bun, light green eyes staring at the girl, she was wearing a white nurse shirt and gray dress pants. "Glad to see you are awake."

Alicia approached Ezra slowly, not wanting to scare her. "How are you feeling?"

"Why am I here? Where am I?" Ezra asked, her throat feeling scratchy. Alicia frowned. "Let's get you something to eat and drink first, then I'll answer your questions."

After eating a small salad and drinking some water, the assassin was feeling slightly better. As she messed around with the bandage on her face, Alicia explained what she could. "My name is Alicia Perez and you're in the Abstergo Foundation Rehabilitation."

"Que carajos… how did I get from New York to Madrid?"

"... sedatives most likely."

Ezra just blinked at the doctor's response. "If you cooperate with us, you'll get out of here alive."

"Don't make promises you won't be able to keep Miss Perez," a woman said. Ezra looked at the doorway as a woman entered the room. "How are her injuries healing?"

"One or two more days and she'll be ready, Ms. Rikkin."

"I want her in the animus tomorrow." And with that she left. Ezra's eyes didn't leave the doorway until she heard the main door shut.

"That was Sofia Rikkin."

"Yes…"

"Why am I really here Perez?"

Alicia sighed. "I'll tell you tomorrow before getting in the animus, until then rest. You'll need it."

The next morning, Ezra was up and walking. She decided to explore the room and try to find a way out or something. She'd heard of Abstergo Madrid from some assassins. According to them a Callum Lynch and other assassins captured managed to escape. But she had a feeling the Templars upped their security measures.

Around 9 a.m, Alicia and a guard showed up. They had taken her to some showers, where Ezra got a proper look at her injuries. Her ribs were bruised and any cuts she had healed and the cut on her face had scabbed over. An hour later they were in what Ezra assumed to be the test room.

"We need you to locate an amulet for us," Alicia said as she led the young assassin to the center of the room where the animus was located. "This is the Animus Hr-"

"Animus HR-8. I know. Can we get this done with?"

"Fine, then let's start."


	3. Chapter 2

-Animus database-

Patient: Ezra Aras

Ancestor: Carina Ward

Year: 1868

~Start~

Rain poured down from the heavens with no sign of stopping anytime soon. The young girl sighed as she leaned against a support beam, watching the rain fall against the burgundy red carriage. She fixed her red jacket and listened to the ongoing conversation.

"I need two more weeks with the device," the scientist David Brewster insisted.

"Your questionable practices are beginning to draw unwanted attention. You've been given more than enough time to achieve results, Sir David."

"I was unaware that you expected me to perform like a cocker spaniel."

"Permit me to remind you of your obligation to the order," Lucy Thorne said, turning to face the scientist.

"Miss Thorne, you ride me like a racehorse!"

Carina grimaced. She wasn't liking the tone the scientist was using with her boss. She glanced over at the two templars, awaiting orders.

"Sir David, I will return tomorrow. If you have not unlocked the device's secrets, forget your dogs and horses, I will leave you to the wolves. Good day." Miss Thorne made her way around the scientist towards the carriage, signaling for Carina to follow. Carina pushed herself off the support beam, quickly walking to the carriage door and opened it. Carina quickly followed in after Miss Thorne.

She sighed as she sat down opposite of the Templar. "Well, that was... uneventful."

"He should have unlocked it by now."

Carina nodded in agreement. She would have argued, but she already was on the Templars' bad side, she didn't need to make it worse. She looked out the carriage window and activated her eagle vision. "No sign of assassins, Miss."

"Good. Once we get back to London, report back to Starrick immediately then return to your duties."

"Yes, Miss."

Carina cursed under her breath as she stomped down the streets of Whitechapel. There was so much bullshit she could take, and it has finally reached its peak. "If Starrick expects me to get along with Kaylock, then he's wrong. Very wrong," she murmured to herself. She adjusted the black leather bracer on her right arm before shoving her hands into her jacket pockets.

After arriving back from Croydon, Carina immediately went to Starrick's office. She had been there a couple of times, mostly when she needed to report back to him after a mission. Sometimes the two would meet there to converse.

Carina sighed as she approached the station. As always the station was filled with civilians and Blighters. Activating her eagle vision, she did a quick sweep of the station as she entered. Everything seemed fine until two golden figures appeared.

She made way towards them but quickly stopped when someone grabbed her arm. She unsheathed a dagger that was strapped onto her thigh and pressed the tip against the stranger's throat.

"Whoa, down girl, it's just me," Abigail, Carina's friend said. Carina sighed, putting the dagger back in its sheath she looked over her shoulder trying to find the golden glow. Upon realizing the targets happened to be nowhere in sight, she scowled.

She returned her attention to the Blighter in front of her. "Need something, Abi?"

Abigail raised her hands in front of her and took a step back. "Kaylock was getting impatient, and you're never late. Something happen on the way here?"

Carina scoffed as she shook her head. "No, it's just a lovely day today. Thought I'd enjoy it before I die."

Abigail laughed as she motioned for Carina to follow her. "Always the sarcastic pessimist aren't ya?"

"Someone has to be in this relationship," Carina mumbled. Abigail rolled her eyes as she led her friend to the train.

"No one will die. Hopefully." Abigail said, hopping onto a train carriage. "Besides, we're just looking for Henry Green. Nothing too bad, now is it?"

Carina shrugged as she followed the girl. "I'll stay my blade from Kaylock's face for now."

She smiled upon hearing Abigail chuckle. The first time she met Abigail was about a year after the Templars took her in. They wanted to test her abilities, and she did not disappoint until the last fight. One of the Blighters got pissed at her for beating up his friends. Abigail was the one to break up the fight and patch the girl up. Since then, the two have stuck to each other.

Carina made her way to one of the couches on the coach and let herself fall on to it. She sighed, letting her head fall back on the armrest. Henry Green, the only assassin in London. For some reason the phrase the only assassin in London felt wrong to the girl.

The Templar was so distracted that she didn't notice the figure above her. "Get off your ass, Ward."

Carina bolted off the couch, almost crashing into who she now realized to be, Kaylock. "Morning to you too, Sunshine."

"You know what you're here to do. So go do it." Kaylock said shoving a grappling gun at Carina. Carina glanced down at the grappling gun. Shoving the gun into her pocket, she made her way towards the coach exit.

Time to hunt for a ghost

After weeks of searching, she found no sign of Henry Green, but she did fine dead Blighters, and Whitechapel almost liberated. So he was near.

"Damn assassins!" Kaylock shouted. Carina leaned against the coach wall, ignoring his little tantrum, she understood why he was mad, but she was glad the assassins had liberated the children from the factories.

"Either you can stay made at the assassins and do nothing or stop being pissed and do something." Kaylock turned to face her. He scowled but said nothing. "So?"

Kaylock calmed down and took a deep breath. "I challenged them to a gang fight."

Carina's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh? A gang fight? First one in years."

Kaylock hummed in agreement. "This new gang, the Rooks, I won't let them win."

"The fight is today, stay out of the way," Kaylock demanded. "Wouldn't want the boss to get mad, would we?"

Carina chuckled. "And here I was, thinking you weren't worried about me."

The gang leader scoffed. "Your stop is at Whitechapel, be off the train by then."

"Yes, sir."

A section outside of the station was blocked off from the public for the fight. A crowd had formed behind the fence- adults, children, anyone who had the time was there. It didn't help that it was pouring rain, but people were still there.

Carina sneaked onto the edge of the station's roof and crouched down. Putting her hand up to her eyes in an attempt to stop the rain from hitting her face, she leaned forward a bit and did a sweep of the area with her eagle vision.

There were about seventeen gang members in total- ten Blighters and seven opposing- not counting the leaders. The other gang might've had fewer men, but they managed to overpower the Blighters.

"Looks like Kaylock might lose." She whispered as she moved back from the edge.

As the fighting ceased, Kaylock and several of his men climbed up to the roof of the train. He moved towards the center and whistled to catch the assassin's attention. "Ah! There you are!"

"Son of a bitch." Carina quickly stood up as the train began to leave the station. She ran to the other side of the station but missed it. "Damn it!"

Deciding she had nothing left to lose, she followed the train until it stopped. By the time she arrived, a crowd had formed around the train. She approached the crowd, keeping her head down, occasionally glancing up towards the train.

"Kaylock is dead!" One of the assassins declared as Carina cringed. "Whitechapel is no longer in the hands of the Blighters!" They discarded Kaylock's Templar pin to the ground.

Carina took this time to study the assassins. _One boy and one girl, both equal in height..._

"You now have the choice to join our ranks! We welcome all who would stand up to Starrick and his cutthroats!" The female assassin shouted.

That caught Carina's attention. She watched as some of the Blighters accepted the proposal. She took a step back as the male assassin jumped down from the train. "Welcome to the Rooks!"

The Rooks and the people shouted in celebration as the rest of the Blighters left the area. Carina followed behind them, occasionally glancing over her shoulder.

There was something... odd about those assassins. Something familiar. And she was going to find out what.


	4. Chapter 3

**Whitechapel-**

After the assassin's announcement, Carina returned to her duties of being Starrick's eyes and ears around the city. If something happened and the Blighters were hiding it, she would find out about it. But for now, she was going to investigate the assassins.

And if anyone had any information, it would be Clara O'Dea.

* * *

**On Bertha (The train)-**

The twin assassins were back to arguing with each other. And Henry was too busy setting up an assassination wall to stop them.

"We need to reclaim London from Starrick. Who are my targets?" Jacob asked impatiently.

"It's not time for that yet," Evie exclaimed.

"I didn't come to London to hunt curios!"

"'First understand the dance, only then become the dancer.'"

"Oh? So you're taking over where Father left off?"

"Someone has to."

Before things could escalate Henry jumped in, "Evie finding the Precursor artifact will give us an insight into what the Templars intend. Jacob, I have information about Starrick's associates that should be of use to you." Henry held out his hand towards the wall he was previously nailing pictures and notes too. "Here."

Jacob turned around and began analyzing the pictures and notes. There were ten targets in total, five of them were unknown, two were crossed out, and the last three were Crawford Starrick, Lucy Thorne, and someone wearing what resembled a hood. The final drawing caught Jacob's attention.

"Who's this?" He asked scrutinizing the drawing further.

Henry walked up next to him and looked at the drawing. "Ah, that's an associate of Lucy Thorne and a spy for the Blighters and Starrick. I haven't been able to figure out a name, but there are rumors..."

"Rumors?" Evie asked.

Henry sighed. There was no easy way to explain this to them. "What... What do you know of Sebastian Ward and his daughter's whereabouts?"

"Sebastian Ward? He helped train us," Evie answered. Jacob nodded. How long has it been since they last saw the Master Assassin and their friend, ten years? "Last we heard they left for America," Jacob added.

"Is that what Ethan told you?"

The twins nodded. "What are you getting at Greenie?"

"The Wards never left for America. Mister Ward was sent here, to London, by the council with his daughter."

The twins froze. They shared a look of confusion and hurt before gesturing for Henry to continue. "It would be better if you both took a seat."

Henry explained to them everything he had heard from Sebastian and Carina. The twins paid close attention to every little word he told them. They still couldn't comprehend why Ethan would've lied to them until they put the clues together. "What- Where are they now exactly? And what do they have to do with Starrick's spy?"

"There was an ambush," Henry said, locking his hands in front of him. "When Ethan and I... When Ethan and I arrived at their location, Carina was gone, and Sebastian was dead."

It wasn't difficult finding Clara, but getting them to cooperate when you were the enemy was difficult.

"Please, I promise I won't you," Carina sighed.

"What do you want?" Clara asked.

Wiping off a bit of mud from her face, she smiled at the girl. "What do you know of the new gang leaders?"

"Nothing."

Carina hummed. "How about a favor for a favor?"

Clara crossed her arms. "Why should I accept?"

"You get a favor, I get a favor, and everyone's happy," Carina said fixing her jacket.

Clara contemplated that option, but Carina was a Blighter. And she was working against Blighters. "What... kind of favor can I ask of you?"

"Any kind, no limits here."

"Can you make the Blighter's stop using children in factories?"

Carina grimaced. "That's out of my bounds."

Clara turned around, returning her attention to the game the rest of the urchins were playing. "Sorry can't help."

She sighed. Kids. "I can't stop them- the Blighters - alone. But what I can do is make sure they get paid more and get the appropriate medical treatment."

"What else."

"If they have any problems at home I'll deal with it." That was all Carina had to offer. Well, nothing else that doesn't involve almost dying. Threatening and using her connection with Starrick was the safest way to go.

She moved her hair out of her face as she glanced down at the urchin, "So do we have a deal?"

Clara hummed. Oh no. "Not yet. How do I know I can trust you?"

Carina clenched her teeth and attempted to hide her eye roll. "Two factories will be out of Blighter control by the end of the week. One in Lambeth and the other in Westminster. You have my word."

Clara nodded as she returned to her game. Carina sighed, wiping her hands down the front of her dark red jacket, she made her way out of the alley back onto the main street. "Time to get back to work."

After Henry explained the rumors and death of Sebastian Ward to the twins, he gave them some time before introducing them to their first targets.

"So our little spy is Carina," Jacob whispered. Evie nodded. They didn't know what was more shocking, Ethan lying to them, or Carina working with Templars.

"We still need to hear her side of the story," Evie answered.

"And what side is that, Evie? Hmm? What are we supposed to do? Go to Starrick and ask him to let us talk to her?"

Evie stood up from her seat and walked to the board. "If she's an associate of Lucy Thorne then there's a chance I'll run into her."

"And she works spying jobs for Starrick. The gang leaders hire her to spy around the boroughs," Henry added. "In the meantime, we need to get Starrick out and learn the whereabouts of the precursor site." Henry held out a vial of something and showed it to the twins.

"This Soothing Syrup has become the only medicine available in Lambeth. It bears the Templar Grand Master's name."

"About time for a visit to the doctor."

"I don't see that cure arriving any time soon."

"And what will you be doing, might I ask?"

"You know very well, tracking down the Piece of Eden."

"Enjoy your studies. I'll be out killing Templars."

* * *

**Lambeth-**

Carina walked out of the cotton warehouse as Rooks checked and helped the children. She glanced over her shoulder before scaling up the closest building. Once at the top, she sat down at the edge and looked at her work. The rooks were doing a great job of helping the kids and making sure the Blighters knew that was now Rook territory.

She pulled down the mask and took a deep breath. Her cover was close to being exposed, but luckily it wasn't. Sighing, she unbuckled her bracer and unsheathed the blade. She grimaced as she wiped the blood off her blade onto her jacket.

Did she regret killing the Blighters? Yeah, she did, but not that much. She didn't know them well, no doubt one of her associates in the gang did. But that wasn't her problem at the moment.

Taking one last look at the warehouse, Carina stood up and left the area.

Later that day Carina joined Lucy Thorne in retrieving a shipment of sorts. Most likely a Piece of Eden. But instead of being down on the street helping, Carina was watching from the rooftops.

Pulling up her mask and hood, Carina leaned back onto a chimney. Using her eagle vision, she did a quick scan of the area, tagging all the Templar guards. But out of the corner of her eye, she caught a faint glow. Turning off her eagle vision, she pushed herself off the chimney wall and investigated the area.

She found nothing.

Carina wasn't sure if she was prepared to deal with the assassins. Her entire life she was sheltered, she had no experience dealing with assassins and with the Templars running London, she didn't need to look over her shoulder constantly. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone shout. "There he is!"

Snapping up from her daze, she cursed at herself for being distracted. "Come on!" Lucy shouted. She jumped onto a carriage and took the reins from the driver, pushing him over to the passenger seat, "Let's go!"

From where she was she could hear the two assassin's bickering like children. Snapping the reins one more time, she handed them over to the Templar next to her, "Get as close as you can." Climbing up onto the carriage roof, she prepared to jump.

"If you really want to fight, come over here!" The male assassin shouted. Holding on tightly to the edge of the carriage, she watched as the female assassin took down any approaching Templar and Blighter.

Once her carriage was close enough she jumped. "Have room for one more!"

"Dammit, Jacob go faster!"

Carina smirked as she dodged the assassin's attack. The assassin and the Templar landed some hits on each other before the horn of a nearing train distracted her. Using this to her advantage the assassin grabbed a hold of Carina's mask and yanked it off. "Carina?"

Carina froze in her spot. "How'd you know my name?"

She never got an answer from the assassin as the cart hit a stone fence causing her to lose balance and fall off the cart. Taking one good look at the assassin, her ocean gray eyes widen upon realizing who it was. "Evie?"

The last thing she saw was Evie's panicked face as she hit the ground.

* * *

Three days knocked out, seven more spent in recovery. When Abigail found Carina knocked out in the middle of the street, she was worried, but when she found out she fell out of a moving cart for being distracted, she was mad. And no one and nothing could prepare Carina for Abigail's wrath.

"You're a bloody idiot! That's what you are!" The Blighter shouted as she paced around the small room. A pissed off Abigail was a scary Abi, and that's what concerned the injured girl.

Carina groaned as she propped herself up onto her elbows. "You've been telling me that since I woke up."

Abigail stopped her pacing. She clenched her fists and held herself back from punching the girl. "Yes, but now I can shout it!"

"Ugh," Carina let herself fall back onto the bed, clutching her pounding head. "Can you shout it a bit quieter?"

Abigail shook her head as she approached the bed. She picked up her jacket from a nearby chair and shrugged it on. Sighing, the Blighter sat at the foot of the bed. "What happened?"

Carina shrugged. She wanted to tell her the truth, but even she didn't even know what it was. She was confused by everything. She moved her head to the side to get a better glance at her friend. "The assassin knew who I was."

Abigail hummed. "And how do you know the assassin?"

"What makes you think I know them?" she chuckled. Abigail shrugged. She didn't, just a lucky guess. The Blighter stood up, patting her friend's leg before making her way to the door. "Going already? I thought you were going to yell at me some more?"

Abigail chuckled. "I would, but I'll leave that to Starrick."

Carina started shouting protests as Abigail closed the door behind her. Her friend might be an idiot, but she was her idiot.

* * *

**Starrick's Office-**

Carina was not ready for Starricks anger. The minute Carina entered his office she was met by yells. Some were of concern, but the rest were for being reckless and letting the assassins escape.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen," Carina said, bowing her head in embarrassment.

Starrick sighed, "It better not." He stood from his seat and approached his window, "I expect you to help Miss Thorne recover the lost documents. you may go now."

"Yes, sir." Carina nodded and promptly left his office.

After leaving Starrick's office, Carina immediately made her way to Babylon Alley to confirm what she saw the previous week. She was sure that was Evie but it's been ten years, and she did hit her head pretty hard. She needed confirmation.

Once she spotted Clara, she made her way over to the young business girl. Upon realizing that the kids were in the middle of a game, Carina stopped and decided to wait for them to finish. Busying herself with her bracer, she leaned against one of the alley walls and observed the kids.

They look so happy and carefree. Carina smiled as she heard them cheering. Her smile fell upon remembering her childhood, or part of it. Young, free, carefree and careless. Her only concerns back then were getting herself and Jacob out of trouble and making it back home in time for their studies. Now her problems were if she was going to live to see the next day or not.

Busying herself with her bracer, she leaned against one of the alley walls and observed the kids.

They look so happy and carefree. Carina smiled as she heard them cheering. Her smile fell upon remembering her childhood, or part of it. Young, free, carefree and careless. Her only concerns back then were getting herself and Jacob out of trouble and making it back home in time for their studies. Now her problems were if she was going to live to see the next day or not.

But now looking at the kids in front of her, she realized she didn't have a normal childhood. Her dad did keep a lot from her. Assassins, Templars, ancient artifacts, family secrets..

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone tugging on her black jacket. "Clara is waiting for you."

Carina nodded as she pushed herself off the wall. Pulling out some coins from her pocket, she handed them to the urchin. "Go buy yourself a treat."

"Thanks, miss!"

She smiled as the urchin left. Straightening her jacket, she approached Clara. "As you can see, I did what I promised."

"So I heard," Clara said. "Fine, I guess I can trust you."

Carina kept her eyes on the girl as she walked towards the Blighter. "The gang leaders are Jacob and Evie Frye, but it's mainly Jacobs gang."

Carina hummed. So she was right. Huffing a laugh, she nodded. "That's all I needed to know. Thank you."

Clara nodded, "Anything else?"

"No, that was all." Carina flipped on her hood and pulled out her grappling gun. "If you ever need anything and can't find me, ask for Abigail Summers."

Pulling up her mask, she shot her hook up onto the top of the building. Once Carina was out of sight, a figure approached Clara.

"Thank you, Clara."

"No problem, Miss Frye."


	5. Chapter 4

**Kenway Mansion, Queen Anne's Square, London**

After Jennifer Scott's death, the Templars bought Kenway Mansion, which Miss Thorne used for her work. It was now a Templar stronghold.

Carina had been there a couple of times, mostly when her boss wanted her to focus on locating and studying Pieces of Eden. But the history of the place never failed to amaze her. Whenever she could, she would investigate the mansion and learn its secrets.

But today she had no time for that. Today she had to focus her time and attention on reading books. And so far, she had found nothing of interest.

Sighing, Carina tossed the book in her hands across the couch. Throwing her head back, she groaned. There was nothing of interest in those journals, so why was she in charge of reading them.

Carina reached over for another book but stopped upon noticing Abigail and a Templar, Jonathan, carrying a crate into the room. Sitting up, she glared at the box before sliding off the couch.

"Let me guess," she said, walking over to the two Templars. "More books."

Abigail rolled her eyes as she chuckled, "No, it's body parts."

"That would be more interesting," Carina replied, clearing the table for the crate. "Anything is more interesting than books right now."

"Is that complaining I'm hearing?" Jonathan asked jokingly.

Carina scoffed, "You should listen to what everyone else is saying."

The Templar shook his head as he pried open the crate. "These are books, journals, and documents from an assassin stationed here in London a couple of years ago."

Abigail picked one of the papers from the box and read from it, "Sebastian, an assassin from America, stationed in London. During his time in London, the Order found that he was investigating several Pieces of Eden."

Carina took the paper from her friend and skimmed through it. "Apples, shrouds, temples... lady and gent, we may have found something."

"We?! You didn't find anything!"

"No, but I'm the one reading them so out you go," Carina said, waving the duo away. Jonathan scoffed as he followed a laughing Abigail out of the room.

"Remember to report everything back to Miss Throne," he said before closing the door.

Carina mumbled a "sure" as she searched the box. Taking some books out of the crate, she quickly skimmed through them but placed them aside when they proved not useful.

As she sorted out some documents, an emblem caught her eye. Taking everything out of the crate, she carefully picked up the journal. She ran her fingers over the design, a feeling of familiarity coming from it.

Opening the journal, she gasped upon reading the name of the owner. Before she could read any more, the distant sound of music stopped her.

Shoving the journal into her inner jacket pocket, she approached the door and opened it a bit. Peeking out into the hall, she squinted upon noticing the patrols were missing.

Pulling the door open, Carina stepped out into the hall. Following the music downstairs, she made her way to the right-wing where she bumped into Lucy and another Templar.

"Miss Ward, shouldn't you be working?"

Carina nodded, "Yes, ma'am, but I heard the music, and the patrol is missing from the second floor."

Lucy hummed. "You heard the music come from this room?" she asked the Templar accompanying her.

"Yes, ma'am."

The Templars entered the room and immediately noticed something out of place.

"That opening wasn't there before."

As Lucy finished speaking, the opening began to shut itself.

"It's closing! Look for another opening! Now!"

Carina and the Templar ran out of the Mansion and searched but found nothing. Cursing under her breath, she returned to the Mansion with the bad ne

* * *

After getting orders from Lucy to keep an eye out for the assassins, Carina made her way to Abigail's home. A small flat she shared with Jonathan in Southwark. And that's where she would've been if said friends didn't drag her away.

She loved her friends, she did, but recently, they were all starting to annoy her a bit.

Ever since the accident with the assassins, Abigail was acting strange. Jonathan, on the other hand, was showing a lot more interest in Carina; whether it was asking her about missions and such or keeping an eye on her. It was just weird considering that when they first met Jonathan wanted nothing to do with Carina.

But now that she had both of them in front of her, she could tell they were scheming something. She glanced at them as she took a drink from her bottle. Raising her brow as she caught Jonathan's eye, he just shrugged as a drunk Blighter fell against him. Choking back a laugh, Carina lowered her drink and leaned across the table and flicked his nose.

"What are you? Five?" he asked as he pushed the girl back into her seat.

Carina snorted as she fell into her seat. "No, but I'm bored. And tired."

Jonathan laughed as he nudged Abigail with his shoulder. "Your child is bored."

"My what now?" Abigail asked as she glanced over the crowd in the pub.

"Your child," He answered as he followed Abigail's gaze. Carina huffed. She alternated her gaze between her friends before pulling out the journal from earlier from her jacket. Sliding the now empty bottle across the table to Jonathan, Carina placed the journal on the table and opened it.

The journal was like any other; the only difference is that this one had the assassin emblem on the cover. Tracing the words on the first page, Carina started reading its contents.

_1858- _

_First day in London. Carina is upset, but there isn't much I could do. I've met with Ghost and Ethan and talked about our plans. I am to continue Carina's training in secret here while also keeping an eye out on our targets. I'm also to search for Pieces of Eden. I wished Sophia were here. She has more knowledge of those that came before than I. I should've paid attention to my lessons with Grandma Alexis. I should've apologized before leaving. In the morning I'll go over my notes on- _

"Oi!"

Carina jumped from her seat as Abigail waved her hand in front of her. "Jesus Christ, what?"

Abigail rolled her eyes as Jonathan took the journal from Carina. "We've been trying to get your attention for a while. What were you reading?"

He opened the journal and began flipping through the pages. "This looks familiar..."

"It's nothing! Just a book from home!"

Abigail narrowed her eyes at Carina before taking the journal from Jonathan. "Our books don't have assassin emblems, Cari."

Carina's eyes widened. "I have no clue what you mean..."

Jonathan put the journal back on the table as he leaned forward, and said low enough for just the three of them to listen, "You stole this from the mansion, didn't you, Cari?"

"Stole it from the crate I bet."

Her face paled as she shook her head. "Nope, I wouldn't steal from Miss Throne."

"Mhm."

Carina gulped as her friends leaned back into their seats. Side-eyeing Carina, Abigail leaned over to Jonathan and whispered something to him. Jonathan shrugged. Carina knew she was fucked. Either they told Lucy about the journal, or Carina would have to. She would rather die.

She could lie about that journal, but if Lucy found out, then she would be truly fucked.

After a while, Abigail and Jonathan stopped their whispering and turned towards Carina. Jonathan leaned back and pushed the journal towards his friend. Carina gave him a puzzled look but took the journal.

"We won't tell the boss," he started. Now Carina was more scared. "We won't tell them if-"

"You come with us to Whitechapel Station," Abigail finished.

What are these two planning? She thought about the proposal. After a minute, she nodded. "Fine, when?"

Jonathan and Abigail smiled. "In two days. Bring your blade thingy and make sure no one follows you. Don't need anyone ratting us out."

Carina nodded her gaze on the table. Sliding out of his seat, Jonathan ruffled Carina's hair as he made his way to the pub's exit. "Remember our deal!" he shouted over the noise.

Sighing, she let her head fall onto the table, causing Abigail to jump back a little. "What are you two dragging me into?"

Abigail smirked. "It's a secret and a surprise!"

"A surprise?"

"Yes, which means we can't tell you," Abigail said.

* * *

"I am starting to regret this," Carina declared, glaring at the smiling adults sitting next to her. Jonathan and Abigail just laughed at their friend's dismay.

"If we're honest," Jonathan said, patting her head, "We didn't think you'd show up."

Carina's face bunched up in confusion as she shook his hand off her head. _Why wouldn't I come? I was threatened to come. _But instead of telling him what she thought, she stayed silent.

"Aww, you hurt her feelings!" Abigail exclaimed. Carina huffed in response, deciding to lean her head against the window. As her friends laughed and joked, she stared out the window at the passing city.

The minute she set foot in Whitechapel's train station, Jonathan and Abigail dragged her onto a train. Didn't tell her anything, no destination or goal just shoved her onto the train.

Sighing, she turned her head to look at her friends. Jonathan was a strange bloke in her eyes. He was always hiding secrets and meeting peculiar people. Whenever he was around high commanding Templars or Blighters, he looked nervous. Fidgeting, answering questions in riddles, and avoiding eye contact until they left.

The one thing that attracted her to him was his captivating copper-colored eyes and how they held a mystery. Carina has always been a curious girl, so to see him hiding something that could potentially be dangerous got her attention.

Abigail, on the other hand, was an open book. She wasn't one to have secrets. She occasionally did have some, but they were relatively harmless.

Taking a deep breath, she took her head off the window and started messing with her hidden blade. "So..."

Abigail and Jonathan stopped talking and turned towards her. "Yes?"

"Will this take long? I have to attend Dr. Elliotson's, um, _exhibit _later."

Jonathan boo'd before Abigail smacked his shoulder. "An hour or two if we run into no trouble."

Carina hummed as she gave her friends a confused look. "Do I not get a hint to where we're going?"

"Nope."

"Not even an address?"

"No."

Pouting, she returned to looking out the window. Not even ten minutes later they had arrived at Waterloo station, from there they made their way to Lambeth.

* * *

Carina's eyebrow raised in confusion as the trio approached a burned down building. As she was about to ask her friends something, Abigail announced that she had a meeting to attend to and left Carina and Jonathan alone. Sighing, the Templar turned towards Jonathan and gave him a look saying _what-the-fuck-is-happening. _

Rubbing the back of his neck as he avoided Carina's eye, he took her hand and led her inside the burnt building, avoiding the seemingly dangerous parts. After they were in what seemed to be a study, he let her go, making way towards the furthest corner of the room.

"Jonathan?"

He moved some beams out of the way and crouched down, holding his hand out as he asked for a knife. Carina reluctantly gave it to him. Taking several steps back, she observed as her friend used the knife to lift one of the floorboards.

Jonathan placed the knife on the floor before pulling out a small chest from the floor. Picking up the chest he stood up and handed it to her as she asked, "Why are we here?"

All Carina could do at the moment was stare at the chest. Flashes of memories passed through her mind the longer she stared at the thing in her hands.

"Abi told me how you were missing your dad, so I began to investigate and found the chest," he said gesturing at the chest with the knife. "And I figured you would want it."

"I...uh… thank you, Jonathan…"

The carriage ride to Southwark was bumpy and quiet. Carina was sitting opposite of Jonathan, who was staring at her in concern. Ever since they left, Carina hadn't said a word. The silence lasted until they got to his home. Abigail was already there waiting outside for them by the time the duo arrived.

Before Abigail could say anything, Carina handed Jonathan the chest. "Can you two take care of this for me? I don't want Starrick to find it."

"Sure," Abigail responded, taking the chest from Jonathan."

"Stay safe Carina."

"I will," she said as she climbed back into the carriage. Right now she had an event to worry about.


	6. Chapter 5

The asylum had always scared Carina. She didn't know why, but it just did.

After getting out of the carriage, she paid the driver then made her way to the main doors of the asylum. She squinted her eyes in confusion when she saw two green uniforms. Rook uniforms. Muttering a "Good evening" as she walked past them, she knocked on the doors as the Rooks just leaned on the wall and looked anywhere but at her.

If it were any other day, she would've talked to them. Not very Templar-y, but befriending the enemy was one of her jobs. But she doubted they were dumb enough to fall for that trick.

When the door opened, she was met by one of the asylum's doctors. "Miss Ward, right on time. Dr. Elliotson would like to speak with you before starting."

Carina forced a smile on her face as she walked in, feeling the gaze of the two gang members on her. "Lets not keep him waiting then."

As the man escorted Carina to the office of Dr. Elliotson, she looked around, taking in every entrance and exit. Patrols were everywhere, making sure there was no trouble at all. But for some reason, she was jumpy. Brushing it off as being tired from earlier, she continued following the man, deciding to listen to what he was saying. She nodded and hummed occasionally.

Once in the doctors' office, the man returned to his duties as Elliotson approached the young girl. "Ah, Miss Ward, I didn't think you would come," The doctor said.

Carina shrugged her shoulders, her eyes wandering around the office. "I wasn't sure either, but I had nothing better to do. And I must keep appearances."

Elliotson laughed as he led Carina out of the office. "I hope this report proves that my research will help the order."

"That all depends on your performance, Doctor," Carina responded. As the two approached the room where the performance was to take place, Elliotson had another guard escort the girl to her to the viewing area. As she entered, her eyes widened at seeing the number of people that were to witness this madness.

At her place, she took off her gloves and adjusted the hat that she was made her wear. She wasn't a fan of hats, but it did help cover her face from prying eyes.

The dress she was wearing was a black and red bustle dress. The hat matched the dress perfectly. It was beautiful.

As the performance started, Carina let her mind wander. She was never a fan of Doctor Elliotson, but Starrick had her attend any events he had. A way to keep appearances, he told her when she first asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard some gasps. Her eyes focused on the person squirming on the table. She gagged when Elliotson put an instrument into the man's head.

* * *

Outside the asylum, the wind was picking up speed as the storm approached.

Jacob met Charles Darwin outside the gates of the asylum. He approached the older man as he struggled to keep his umbrella by his side. Once Darwin noticed him, he let the thing go. "Mr. Frye! I trust that you had a productive meeting with Mr. Owen?"

"Oh yes, we had a most wonderful chat. I've found the man behind Starrick's Soothing Syrup is John Elliotson."

"Dr. Elliotson?" Darwin said as he took several steps away from the assassin. "I haven't heard that name in a long while. He was a brilliant heart specialist, until he became obsessed with phrenology and mesmerism." He turned towards the assassin, his hands clasped behind his back. "It ruined his career."

"Well, how shall we proceed?" the man asked.

Jacob put his hand in front of him as he leaned a bit back. "Oh, with all respect, Mr. Darwin, I believe I should proceed alone. After all, we wouldn't want to attract any... 'unwanted attention'."

"Sounds very wise." Darwin then patted the assassin's shoulder before leaning back saying, "Good luck my boy."

Right as he made his way to leave, Darwin turned back around. "Oh, and, Mr. Frye, should you find yourself with any free time, please, do call on me."

Jacob rolled his eyes as he turned towards the large building. He made his way towards the front doors, where two of his Rooks were waiting for him. They informed their boss on every person who went in and out and what was going on. "Starrick's ward is here too," the biggest of the two said, as they finished their report.

Jacob nodded and said his thanks as he started to climb the building deciding to get in through a window instead of the door. Once inside, he took note of the guards patrolling the main room, tagging them with his eagle vision.

Being as cautious as he could, Jacob snuck behind one of the patrols and knocked him out before doing the same to rest on the second floor. When the second floor was clear he made his way down to the 'hospital' part of the asylum.

Here the walls were white and blue, there were wheelchairs scattered around, and some of the halls were badly lit. Making his way to the center of the place, he found a window with a bloody handprint. He peered through and found who he was looking for.

Dr. Elliotson pulled out the instrument as the previously convulsing test subject stopped convulsing. Placing it on the table, he turned to address the audience. "Well, as you've just witnessed, the applicant of too much pressure can sometimes result in... unexpected outcomes."

"Unfortunately, it appears I've ruined the organ."

Carina cursed under her breath as she averted her gaze. "This is horrific," she mumbled to herself.

Looking up across the room, she noticed a figure looming by the window, peering down at the doctor. Brushing it off as one of the guards, she turned her attention to the audience as the figure left.

It wasn't long before a cadaver was wheeled into the room. As the man left the room, Elliotson turned towards the audience, "We will continue our experiment shortly."

"In a moment, we will compare the brains of our two specimens. And since both specimens had a propensity towards violent behavior, we should see similar protrusions in specific parts of their brains."

Before Elloitson could continue, the 'cadaver' jumped from the table. The crowd gasped as the person stabbed the doctor. Carina's eyes widened as the doctor was lowered to the ground by the assassin.

As Jacob lowered Elliotson's body, the man began to speak. "At last it ends... Yet I can only think of beginnings... A better tomorrow forged with the blood of visionaries.

"All I see is the blood of a lunatic."

"Do you truly believe murdering an old man will stop humanity's Great Architect? Crawford Starrick has a glorious design for mankind!"

"Designs are meant to be broken."

"You are a child... A child who believes he can solve all of the world's woes with a flick of a blade... Have you ever pondered the consequences of your actions, Jacob Frye? Or did your father teach you nothing?"

Jacob glared at the doctor as he took his final breath. Taking his handkerchief, he swiped the man's neck, proof of his death. As he stood up, several exclamations from the audience reached him.

As the assassin ran into the corridor, Carina quickly followed. Before any of the guards could stop Jacob, Carina ran up to his side and took his arm, pulling him closer to her.

"He's with me," she proclaimed as the assassin stared at her.

"Miss..."

"Shouldn't you be looking for Doctor Elliotson's killer?! GO!"

The guards apologized as they ran past the couple. One they were out of range, she looked up at Jacob and sighed. "Just... just follow my lead."

She took her arm and linked elbows with him, walking at a slow pace so as to not attract attention to themselves. Jacob complied.

This was not how Carina expected to see him. But she should've known Elliotson was a target, but somehow it slipped her mind.

As they made their way to the front doors, she glared at every guard who approached them. Jacob grinned as he saw the guards cowered at the smaller girls' glare.

Outside, Carina unlinked their arms, opting to grab his forearm, dragging him out of the gates. Once they were a distance away, she let him go, taking several steps away from the assassin, hugging herself as she looked down at the ground. "Jacob."

"Cari."

Carina giggled sadly. "We're enemies, and you're calling me by my childhood nickname?"

Jacob frowned. This wasn't the Carina he grew up with, but it has been years. And he didn't know what she'd been through after leaving Crawley. "It wasn't your idea to become enemies."

Carina sighed. He had a point. "I guess so..."

As Jacob took a step towards her, she took a step back. He sighed. "It was nice seeing you again." He turned to leave but stopped when she called out his name.

He turned to face her, she looked hesitant but determined. "Yes?"

"I have some things, you and Evie might find useful. They were Sebastian's."

"Your dads'?"

She nodded. "He hid them before the attack. I have them... but not with me."

After a pause, she continued, "I want you to have them. I have no use for them."

The duo stood in their place as the wind picked up speed around them. No one said a word or moved a muscle until Jacob approached the shivering girl and pulled her into a hug. "I'll meet you by Big Ben at noon if you want."

Carina nodded. "I'll see you then."

She let go of Jacob and made her way back home.

After arriving home, the girl was led to Starricks office, but instead of going in, she decided to linger outside a bit to collect her thoughts and to avoid the yelling. As the yelling calmed down she sneaked inside so as to not interrupt Starrick.

Upon noticing Lucy, she waved and gave her a small smile, which was returned with a nod. Taking a deep breath, she let her mind wander to the events that happened earlier that night. There was no doubt Starrick would question her about Elliotson's death.

As the Grandmaster neared the end of his speech, Lucy walked across the room to serve herself some tea. Carina just smiled. She knew Starrick and Lucy were fairly close.

"- very city that works day and night so that we may drink this. This miracle. This tea."

As Starrick finished his speech, Lucy took her cup of tea and approached the desk. "I am nearing the end of my research. Our beloved London shall not suffer such a bothersome fool for much longer."

"And what of this sister I've heard of? Miss Frye?"

"Miss Frye shall be gutted."

Carina grimaced as Lucy took a sip of her tea. Maybe she could warn the assassin tomorrow if she saw her. Maybe.

"Soon enough," the Templar added, once she finished sipping her tea.

"Delicious."


	7. Filler Chap

With each passing day, Ezra was trusting Alicia more and more. She couldn't tell if it was just the doctor's kindness, manipulation, or if she was giving up. Most likely the first one with a pinch of the last one.

Three days after she was put under the animus Alicia gave her a journal to write her feelings and other stuff. A diary if you will.

Even though her contact with people was limited she did learn a lot, like that the guy that brought her in, Alexander, was Alicia's older brother and a bitch. Every time he looked at her, he scoffed or grimaced. She would do the same in return when she wasn't in the animus or talking to Alicia. Sophia would show up to the sessions and then disappear. Occasionally she would interrogate the assassin about her past, but other than that nothing.

During her time out of the animus, she and Alicia worked on locating other ancestors just in case Carina didn't have what they needed. So far they found four, Carina's father, two colonial assassin's and a colonial Templer. After discovering the last part, Alicia set out to see if they had records of the Templar.

Ezra was still waiting for results. Still waiting to get out of Abstergo. Still waiting.


	8. Chapter 6

After the meeting ended, Carina told Starrick everything that had happened, omitting some details, of course. Surprisingly, he wasn't angry at her, it seemed to the girl that the Grandmaster didn't care at all. Once she made sure everything was okay, she left for her room.

Early the next day, Carina left her home to pick up the chest from Abigail and Jonathan's home. Since she was early she went through the chest out of curiosity. The few journals she found seemed to be from when he was a novice assassin. She skimmed through them but found nothing that interested her. She did find some photographs of her parents, and who she assumed to be her aunt and grandparents. She placed those aside to keep. Everything else she was giving to Jacob.

She arrived earlier than needed and for that she was thankful. It gave her enough time to figure out her thoughts on this entire situation. She was tempted to drop off the chest and leave but didn't. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the bridge and looked down at the river, chest still in her hands.

Her thoughts were all over the place. She was meant to be an assassin, and yet here she was, a Templar. A Templar who was now meeting up with an Assassin… no, an old friend.

She placed the chest down in front of her, concealing it from prying eyes. She leaned against the rail, eyes still on the river, watching the boats passing by. It didn't take long before her peace was disturbed by her childhood friend.

"I thought we agreed to meet up top," Jacob said, a grin on his face. Carina huffed as she pushed herself off away from the railing.

"I didn't feel like climbing," the Templar responded, turning to look at the assassin. Jacob laughed as he approached her. They both stood next to each other in silence. After a while, Carina slid the chest over the chest still saying nothing. Jacob looked down at the chest then at his friend before deciding to pick it up. "So what exactly is in here?" the assassin asked.

Journals, papers, stuff," Carina replied.

"Very specific."

Carina snickered. She looked at the assassin as he mumbled under his breath. It amazed the girl how time changed people. The last time they saw each other they were both young children. She smiled softly as old memories came to mind. Getting in trouble with the twins, studying together, being there for each other no matter what. They were like a family.

"I'll get this to Evie and Greenie. I'm sure they'll love whatever is in here," Jacob said, closing the chest's lid.

"Mhm. Evie always loved books. And old documents. And anything doing with the history of the Creed."

"I haven't forgotten. She would always scold us for missing a lecture," She said, a small smile on her face. "Can't forget the flying book either."

Jacob groaned in embarrassment. "Did you have to bring it up"

"What?! Isn't that how you got the scar above your eye? Or was that another boy also named Jacob Frye."

They both burst out laughing at the memory of him not being able to dodge the book. As their laughter calmed down, reality hit Carina.

"Jacob… I think it's best if no one knows we saw each other."

"Leave them."

"What?"

"Come back with us. Evie misses you even though she won't say it. We'll work something out!"

The assassin's offer was tempting but she just couldn't leave her friends. Leave her life behind. Could she?


	9. Chapter 7

Carina stared at the flickering flame as she ran her hand through her hair. She hadn't heard anything from the twins other than them slowly taking over the Thames and Southwark. Her mind kept on returning to Jacob's offer. Join them, return to the assassins.

Taking a deep breath she pushed herself off her seat and walked over to the open window. She looked up at the dark cloudy night sky. The feeling of the cold night breeze against her face was a welcomed surprise. She had spent the entire week thinking over Jacob's offer, but she wouldn't leave Jonathan and Abigail. Not her family.

Closing the window, she returned to her desk and closed her father's journal. Reading the journal helped her clear up her mind, now she just needed to make the right choice.

The next day, Carina and Abigail went and surveyed the city. Southwark was slowly getting out of the Templar's control. "The assassin's sure work hard," Abigail said.

"And fast," Carina added. She took note of the Rook symbol that was painted on the fence. "Let's go before we run into trouble," Abigail said, pulling the other girl away. Little did they know someone was spying on them.

The spy followed them from a distance, making sure to keep the two girls in their line of sight but staying out of theirs. Eventually, they managed to get close enough to listen in on their conversation. "I've been thinking Abi."

"Oh no, that's bad."

"Bad how?!"

"Worse than when Johnathan decides to plan something."

"You are not wrong, but hear me out. Please."

Abigail motioned for the girl to continue.

"One of the assassins came up to me with a proposition." Both the spy and Carina stopped for a moment, before continuing. "He wants me to switch sides."

"And you are telling me this why?" Abigail said, somewhat annoyed and angry. She knew Carina was keeping a secret but she thought it was a secret lover and not hanging out with assassins.

"I…"

Abigail stopped abruptly causing the other girl to crash into her as she wasn't paying attention. She grabbed Carina's arm and dragged her into a nearby ally. The spy took to the roofs to listen better.

"Are you being serious?! Carina tell me you're lying!" Abigail said quietly, getting a bit louder towards the end. Carina shushed her and asked her friend to calm down. But failed.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?!." She pushed the other girl away from her. "You can't be seriously thinking of taking his offer. Not after everything we've been through. Please. Don't leave us."

"Abi... He gave me until the end of the week to give him a final answer."

"A final answer?"

Both girls seemed to be holding back tears. The spy leaned forward a bit more. "I told him I would only accept his proposal if you and Jonathan would be able to join with me."

The spy had all the information they needed. Quietly and quickly as possible they left the scene, a small smirk gracing their face. "Just wait until the boss finds out."

Carina was holding back tears and it hurt. It hurt so much, but nothing could hurt worse than the look of betrayal on Abigail's face. If this is what she was feeling now, she didn't want to know how she would feel when Jonathan finds out. "Abi he said it's fine. We can leave! He promised me that you two would be safe with them."

"How would you know! How do you know them!? I thought we were family Carina!"

"He...," She hugged herself as she leaned against the alley wall. "I grew up with them. Jacob, Evie, and I were basically siblings growing up. Jacob has never _lied _to me. He wouldn't go back against his word. I trust him. Do you trust me?"

Abigail said nothing. It unnerved the girl, but she also stayed silent.

"Let's finish our rounds," Abigail said, shoving her hands into her pocket as she walked out of the alley. Carina sighed, blinking away the tears. She made a mistake, didn't she?

After Abigail and Carina finished their rounds they went their separate ways, Abigail went back to her flat with Jonathan and Carina decided to walk around the city a bit. That was until a messenger of Starricks stopped her and practically dragged her home.

Mentally cursing the messenger she dragged herself to Starricks office. Taking a deep breath in, she went inside.

Alicia noticed a spike in Ezra's vitals. She reached towards the desynchronization button but was stopped.

Fear. That was what she felt. She has never seen Starrick that mad since she met him. By his side was Lucy and another guy who she didn't recognize.

"You called for me sir?"

"Yes, I did." He stood from his seat. "Didn't I take you in when your father died."

"You did, sir." He approached her.

"Didn't give you everything you needed to survive, didn't I give a home when you had nothing?"

"Yes sir." She bowed her head the closer he got. "And for that I am grateful."

"Then tell me, dearest," He gently took her chin and forced her to look at him. "Why was I informed that you are confiding with our enemies."

Her eyes widened. "I don't…"

"Tell us again what you heard."

"Heard her telling her friend how the assassin boy asked her to leave the Blighter's and join the Rooks. And she accepted on one condition."

"And what condition is that?" His grip on her chin tightened.

"That her friends could join as well for protection." The spy finished off with a smile.

"I gave you everything and this is how you repay me!"

She gasped in pain as his hold tightened. "Sir.."

He roughly let her go. Holding a hand up, he silenced her. She looked behind him towards Lucy and the spy. The man had a smug smile on her dumb face and Lucy looked disappointed. She avoided her eyes and returned her to Starrick. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't get rid of you."

"There's none."

"I thought you would put up more of a fight," Lucy said.

"Why would I?" She looked at Lucy. "My loyalty lies with the Blighters and only with them."

They glared at her. Starrick waved at her to continue as he returned to his seat. "The assassins aren't my _real _enemies, the Rooks are. Or did you two forget that I haven't been initiated as a Templar. I'm nothing but a spy for you. I'm just doing my job."

Hopefully, they would take the lie.

And they seemed to. The spy on the other hand did not, but he didn't say anything.

"I think I've delayed that long enough," Starrick said. "You'll be a Templar by the end of the week."

Shit.

* * *

Carina hadn't seen her friends since that day. She didn't know if they were still alive or if Abigail was still mad at her. But the Templars managed to keep her busy learning and studying. For the past week, Starrick had managed to erase any doubt of loyalty she had when Jacob and Evie came back into her life. Now here she was standing in front of the Grandmaster and other high-level Templars.

After Starrick gave his speech about the goals he had for London, he approached Carina, and said, "Will you, Carina Ward, uphold the principles of our order and all that for which we stand? Never share our secrets nor divulge in the true nature of our work?

"Do you swear to uphold these three sacred tenets at all times? Do so until death, no matter the cost."

"I do."

He reached out for her left hand and gave her her own Templar ring. "Then I welcome you, sister, to our fold. May the Father of Understanding guide us."

As she slipped the ring on her ring finger, everyone repeated, "May the Father of Understanding guide us."


	10. Chapter 8

To say that Ezra bolted off the table was an understatement. She _flung _herself across the room, taking anything and everything in her path with her. She crashed on the wall.

"That was unexpected," Alicia said as she and the guards in the room looked at the young assassin in concern and confusion.

It was at this exact moment that Sofia and Alexander decided to enter the room. "What the hell happened?" Alexander questioned.

Alicia ignored him and let the guard that was by her side the entire time tell him. "Emotional distress after finding out her ancestor was a Templar."

He scoffed. "Get her off the floor."

"Any new developments?" Sophia asked, approaching the monitor.

"None," Alicia answered.

"Then this is a waste of time."

"We haven't located the amulet because Carina doesn't have it. We are looking at the wrong ancestor." Ezra groaned as Alicia helped her up. "Carina is as clueless as me, the one with the answers was her aunt. And according to the family tree I managed to make using the information from her journal and her dad's, she has no living blood descendant."

Pushing herself away from Alicia she stumbled over to Sophia and Alexander, the guards were on guard in case the assassin tried something. "Which means you still need me!" Ezra said, throwing her hands up in the air. "So no dying for me."

"Yet," Alexander said.

Ezra just shrugged as she turned towards Sofia. "Is he always this grumpy?"

Sofia rolled her eyes, "Only in your presence."

Raising her eyebrow in confusion she looked at Alexander as Sophia left his side to collect Alicia's report. "May I know why?"

_You remind me of my failure _. "You're a brat and an assassin. Guard."

"Ouch." the guard from earlier stifles a laugh as they take Ezra by the arm. "No more joking around. You have something to find so do it."

Grumbling some nonsense Ezra let the guard take her back to the table and allowed her to fix the headset. "We'll talk later then."

"No we won't," Alexander said leaving the room with Sophia. "Five days left. Find it."

Ezra sighed as she laid down. "Let us continue this session!"

Alicia pressed some things on her screen and the animus was once again activated.

After a few minutes, Alicia ushered all the guards but one out of the room. "Cinco dias. That's not enough time."

"Calm down, Ali. We don't even need to find it. Let it stay lost."

Alicia sighed, "I wish it was that easy, love. We need it and Bill said to not leave without getting its location first."

The guard rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, "You heard Ez, Carina has no idea what is."

"No, not yet she doesn't."

"You know something everyone else doesn't, do you?"

"Yup."

* * *

It's been a week. She hadn't heard anything from Carina but rumors were she was now an official Templar.

"And she didn't invite us to the party," Jonathan complained as he threw himself onto the living room couch.

"Tch, even if she invited us, I wouldn't have gone."

Jonathan sat up, a grin on his face. "Trouble in paradise?"

She grabbed the nearest object to her and chucked it at him. "Shut up!"

He barely managed to dodge the cup. "Oh shit…"

"Jonathan, she was going to leave us. Leave us for the Assassins."

"She wouldn't…"

"She would." She sat down next to the boy, laying her head against his shoulder. "That's why I was so upset the other day."

She took her friend's silence as her cue to explain. Jonathan could only sit and listen. He felt betrayed. Abigail and Carina were his only friends. Since they've met, they've stuck together through thick and thin. No problem or person could separate them. Except apparently the Rooks and assassins.

"Was she really going to leave us or did you think she was going to?" Jonathan asked after Abigail was done explaining. "Because it sounds like she wasn't going to leave without us."

"Does it matter now?" She said getting up. "She already left us."

* * *

The newest addition to the Templar fold stood away from the crowd, staring at the drink in her hand. Jacob and Evie probably heard of the party no doubt. Sighing, she put her drink down on the nearest table she found and decided to join her party.

It was lonely without her friends.

Once the "party" was almost over Starrick pulled Carina away from the crowd. "Your little stunt isn't going to go without punishment."

She gulped. "I understand, sir."

They both made their way across the room greeting other Templars until they reached one of the Grandmaster's seven henchmen, Maxwell Roth.

"Carina, you've met Roth before, haven't you?"

"I have. Good evening sir." Carina said curtseying. He just looked at Carina in distaste.

"So this is the young Templar you want me to train."

"Take her under your wing, teach her what it means to be a leader." Starrick turned towards Carina. "You'll be working for Roth until I deem it right for you to come back."

Carina could only nod. To think she would be working with the person that hated Starrick's control over the city, was surprising. Once Starrick left, Roth's mask fell. A smile of manic glee appeared on his face as he swung his shoulder over Carina. "Rumors are you are in contact with a certain Jacob Frye."

As Carina opened her mouth to protest he shushed her. "Not here."

They made their way to the exit saying their goodbyes to the other members. Once outside he dragged the girl into his carriage. "Yes, this will work."

Carina sat in silence opposite of Roth, growing scared. "Your first order is to deliver this letter to get me, Mister Frye."


	11. Chapter 9

**a/n: This chapter and the next will focus on Abigail, Jonathan, Ezra and the Frye twins until I catch up on the game. Not even god knows when that'll happen. **

It didn't take long before Southwark was liberated. Jacob and Evie stood by the side lines observing the scene before them. Both gangs were anxious and itching for the fighting to start. Evie was with the middle man talking about the terms they were offering Octavia Plumb as Jacob looked over the sea of red trying to find his childhood friend. He felt hopeful when he didn't find her, but he also felt dread. Maybe the rumors were true.

* * *

"Dammit today was supposed to be a peaceful day," Abigail said as she paced up and down a nearby alley. "Just a normal day of patrolling!"

Jonathan sighed as he watched his companion. "Instead we are about to engage in a fight!"

"We can always ditch," Jonathan offered, knowing that she wouldn't. Abigail scoffed.

"I know I know," he said before she could say anything. "Loyalty is everything for you."

"Yes, yes it is." She stopped her pacing and left the alley to join the crowd. "I'm not a deserter."

* * *

Octavia accepted the Assassin's terms. Reluctantly.

Both Rooks and Blighters waited for the signal. The Rooks were more confident than the Blighters but both gangs were still nervous. It wasn't long before the fighting started.

Jacob and Evie thought along side by side, taking down any Blighter that was in their way. One after the other, the Blighter's fell.

Jonathan grabbed the collar of Abigail's jacket and pulled her down, ducking out of the way as Rooks attacked. They covered each other's backs not letting one or the other fall. They weren't going down.

Jacob grunted as he pushed a Blighter off him. Only a couple Blighters were left standing before Octavia joined the fight. The remaining injured pulled their friends back to safety. The two goons who joined Octavia went down quickly, now it was just her and Evie. Jacob stayed out of the fight letting the two women fight it out as he helped move the injured out of the way.

It wasn't long before Octavia was eliminated.

As the twins climbed their way onto the top of a nearby carriage spectators and Blighters crowded them. The injured stayed behind so as to not aggravate their wounds more.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We are Evie and Jacob Frye! And as of this moment, you all work, for us!"

Cheers and shouts filled the air.

Men and women changed their Blighter red jackets for Rook green ones .Some Blighters were hesitant, some weren't, as a matter of fact they were ecstatic to have the opportunity to leave.

Abigail gritted her teeth as some Rooks took Jonathan from her to check his injuries. Being the stubborn girl she was, she refused their help. "I'm fine, help him."

Jonathan chuckled as he heard his best friend trying to stop the Rooks from helping her. "She's stubborn, ain't she?" One of the Rooks who was helping him stay up asked.

"Yes she is."

* * *

After helping the gang get settled in their new strong hold, Jacob set out to find the people Carina told him about. She just gave him names and an address nothing more. Evie gave up on Carina but he wasn't about too.

_"Jacob, she isn't going to come back!" _

_"You don't know that!" the younger twin shouted back as he pulled his coat on. Evie huffed in annoyance, an angry look on her face. She wanted to agree with him badly. But this wasn't the same Carina as before. This wasn't their childhood friend who would sneak out of her home to spend more time with them. She wasn't the person Evie would confide her secret to. No, this Carina was a total stranger. Their Carina died the day her father died. _

_But her anger was replaced with sadness and pity once she noticed the scared and frantic glim in his eyes. "Let's say if your theory is correct and Carina is hiding with her friends. Who happen to be Blighters. What happens if she joins us Jacob?" _

_Jacob stopped, holding his breath. "They'll hunt her down, Jacob. Starrick won't let her leave. At least not alive." _

_He sighed. "I just… I just have to make sure." _

So here he was. Standing in front of the building the address led to. He was nervous, but he swallowed that nervousness and knocked on the front door. A sweet old lady opened the door.

"How may I help you, young man?"

"I'm looking for a friend of mine and her friends. Carina Ward?"

The old lady stepped aside and invited the assassin in. "Carina doesn't live here but with the amount of times I've caught her spending the night it might seem like she does."

She led him up a flight of stairs. "But I haven't seen her in awhile. Her friends might be able to tell you more," she said as they arrived on the second floor. Just as she was about to knock on the door it swung open to reveal a man about as tall as Jacob or several inches taller. "Mrs. Harris. I… How may I be of service," he said, a small smile adorning his face.

"Ah, Jonathan. This young man is looking for Carina. Maybe you can help him," Mrs. Harris said.

Jonathan and Jacob made eye contact. Jonathan glared at the assassin for a second before returning his attention to Mrs. Harris. "Of course, ma'am."

Neither of the two said anything as Mrs. Harris left. They didn't address each other until all they could hear was the building creaking and the occasional carriage passing by. Once they knew no one was around Jonathan invited Jacob in the flat. "How can I help you sir."

Jacob looked around the flat. There was nothing special about it, it looked like your average home. Except for the weapons and the green and red jackets laying around. "Sorry for the mess boss. We weren't expecting visitors," Jonathan said as he closed the door. He tugged the bottom of his sleeve as he made his way across the room. "Can I offer you something to drink? A beer? Tea?"

"No, I just needed to talk to you and your friend about something Carina-"

Jonathan scoffed as he picked up the jackets. He paused. "What did she say?"

"She wanted my sister and I to offer you protection from the Blighters in case something happened."

Jonathan sighed as he offered the assassin a seat. "I appreciate what you and your sister are doing, but we don't need your protection. Especially not now since the Rooks took over Southwark."

"Now I don't know your relationship with Carina, but she was my friend, our friend and she ditched us for some prissy high ups. Abigail and I don't want anything to do with her right now."

Jacob went quiet. That confirmed the rumors. Not even a second later Jonathan stood up from his seat across the room and walked towards Jacob. "Where are my manners, I'm Jonathan Atkinson."

He held out his hand at Jacob. The assassin stood up and shook it, "Jacob Frye."

* * *

_Abigail sighed as Jonathan ran off to some place, leaving her behind at the gang's stronghold. Leaving the gang's signature red jacket behind, she made her way to the training grounds looking for a fight or a quick and bloody spar session. But when she arrived there was a crowd already formed. She was pretty sure if she were outside of the stronghold she would've been able to hear the shouts of cheers and jeers. _

_She approached the crowd and pushed her way to the front. In the middle of the makeshift ring was a girl around her age fighting one several of the gang members. She was losing, badly. From what Abigail could tell, the new girl could put up a fight. Then she noticed one of the fighters pull out a knife. She gasped as the knife scratched the girl's face. Just as the fighter was going to deliver the final blow, she intervened. _

_She tackled the girl out of the way, barely missing the knife. "Christ I thought this was a sparring session!" Abigail said, loud enough for those in front to hear. Some more people jumped into the ring and restrained the knife guy when they got the bosses clear. _

_She glanced down beneath her, the girl pressed a hand to her face, covering the cut while gasping for air. "My bad." _

_She moved off the girl and helped her up. As she pulled her up she got a better look at the girl. Scrunching her face in confusion, she asked, "How old are you?" _

_"Thirteen…" she whispered. 'What the fuc…." _

_"Let's go get that cut cleaned. What's your name? Mine's Abigail, but you can call me Abi." _

_"Carina… But my friends call me Cari." _

_"Nice to meet you Carina." _

Abigail groaned as she sat up. The same memory had been returning to her as the days passed. She hated how the pain traveled throughout her body. Holding back a cry, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed. The floor was cold and so was the room. She rubbed her eyes, taking in shallow breaths. Once she calmed herself down, she pushed herself off the bed to get ready for the day.

She struggled for a bit but she managed to get dressed without any help. Once she was ready she stumbled over to the bedroom door, softly crashing onto it. Holding back a groan, she swung the door open. Imagine her surprise when she caught her best friend and their new boss having a chat without her. Sighing in annoyance, she approached the duo, knocking the wall a couple times to alert them of her presence.

Jacob stood up in alertness, ready to attack while Jonathan quickly looked up and promptly stood and made his way to Abigail to help her over. "Abigail, Jacob Frye. Jacob, Abigail."

"Good morning, Mister Frye," Abigail said as she curtseyed.

"Jacob is fine," he replied as he offered the girl his seat. Jonathan forced Abigail to sit down as he explained the assassin's presence.

Abigail hummed. "Last I heard of Carina was from one the borough leaders."

Jonathan pulled over another chair for Jacob before he took his own seat. "They had a small party of sorts the other day."

"Said it was for Carina's inauguration to their little cult," Abigail added.

Evie was right. She wasn't going to come back to them. Jacob noticed the anger and sadness in Abigail's eyes. Two emotions not present in Jonathans. "Were you two close to her?"

Abigail looked away from Jacob, avoiding eye contact with him, deciding that the book on the floor next to her was interesting. A small tint of pink on the tips of her ears. Jonathan huffed a laugh as he side eyed his friend. "Sort of. Carina was like a little sister to me. She was only a kid when I met her. Quite the trouble maker if I remember correctly."

Jacob smiled. "That sounds like her alright."

"But these two? Abi and Carina were inseparable."

"No need to dwell on the past," Abigail snapped. "What we had is gone."

Jonathan shrugged. "Whatever you say, your grumpiness."


	12. Chapter 10

Ezra stared at the camera in the corner of the room. Her face void of any expressions. She felt like she was going crazy. The lack of human contact and sleep was getting to her. Tonight was one of those restless nights. Usually she would read the book they had given her or write but instead she decided to think. A dangerous thing when you are by yourself.

She thought about how desperate Alicia was to _not _find the piece of Eden as soon as possible and how desperate her brother was to find it. They were in the same team, yet, they had opposite goals. She thought about how one of the main guards was constantly watching over her and Alicia. There were times where she was in the animus and she could hear the guard and Alicia talking in code. She had a theory that Alicia was actually a double agent. But she could be wrong.

The bleeding effect was getting to her. She couldn't always remember what year it was exactly, always shifting between 2020 and 1868. The only way she stayed grounded was by writing it down.

She blinked once, next thing she knew Alicia was kneeling beside her bed. "Why didn't you tell me?" The doctor asked.

Ezra shrugged her shoulders. "I'd rather go crazy than finding that amulet."

"Why?"

The girl sighed as she sat up. The doctor looked over at the teen, she looked exhausted. "I- there were two memories that came up last night. They weren't Carina's though."

That caught the doctors attention. "Then who's?"

Ezra didn't say anything for a bit, then she grabbed her journal and flipped towards the back. Once she found the correct page she handed it to Alicia. The doctor looked over the page.

"She originally had the piece of Eden. In the memory… The amulet did something to her. It… I don't know how to describe it." Ezra choked back tears. "But I _felt _it. Whatever that thing did to her it hurt _so _much. It felt like it was taking her life."

Alicia traced the drawing. The woman had almond shaped eyes, her hair was long and flowed down to the middle of her torso. In the drawing she had a sweet, caring smile. She closed the journal and placed it on the bed as she got up. "What else was in the memory?"

Ezra closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall. She shuddered a sigh as she rubbed her wrist. "In her memory there was someone else. I couldn't see who, but they were a Templar or an associate of them. She did cry out a name though. Alexis I think. She cried out an apology for Alexis."

Alicia sat down next to Ezra, offering her a hug. "Anything else?"

She leaned into the doctors open arms. "No, that was all for the first one. In the second one, it was someone else. They were with a Templar looking for something. When they found it, there was… there was this wave of sadness. It wasn't what they expected, they found a makeshift grave. Then the memory ended."

Alicia didn't say anything. She wrapped her arms around the tired girl and rubbed comforting circles on her back. The information Ezra told her wasn't enough to go off but it was enough to delay the search for a bit. They would make it out.

* * *

Alexander glared at the computer monitor. "Has this behavior been a recent thing?" he asked one of the guards.

"The staring at the camera or the doctor and the assassin conversing?"

"Both!" he demanded.

The guard shifted uncomfortably. "The camera thing started about a week ago, when the boss had the sessions prolonged. This is the first time we've seen your sister and the girl like this."

"Tch, it doesn't matter. They only have three days left together."

The next morning, Alexander demanded a meeting to analyze the information they've managed to collect and to remind his dear little sister of her mission.

"Any progress, Alicia?" Sophia asked.

Alicia cleared her throat as she handed her the report. "No progress on the location but last night Ezra informed me that she's been feeling the bleeding effect. She caught a glimpse of two of the previous owners. We've narrowed our search down, but to confirm the ancestors we need to continue Carina's memories."

"Hmm, do we have a name of said ancestors?" Alexander asked.

Alicia paused. "No."

"No?" Sophia tossed the report on the table. "What do you mean no?"

"Wha- I- there's no record of these ancestors, anywhere. I also don't have enough information to know which time period the ancestors are from."

She continued, "Remember, Rosa had little to no idea who her real ancestors were."

"What does she have to do with any of this!?" Alexander practically shouted. Sophia sighed. Every meeting concerning Ezra ended up with Alicia and Alexander in an argument, any small mention of Rosa and he would go off, she was tired.

"She has everything to do with this!" Alicia shot back. "She's the girl's mother, but thanks to YOU not being careful she got caught and disposed of! For all we know we are looking at the father's ancestor!"

"She is not one of our ancestors!"

The room went silent.

"Oh?"

Shit.

Alicia looked between her boss and brother. One glance at her brother and she knew he didn't tell her.

"Is there something you neglected to tell me?" Sophia asked. The threatening tone she used was enough to make the two siblings flinch. "Do I have to remind you what we are doing here? Anything you know about her you report to me. So please, tell me why you neglected to tell me you are the assassin's father!"

* * *

Ezra and Alicia's favorite guard spent the entire morning having a stare off for no reason. The guard, according to the assassin, had the prettiest eyes she had seen. So here they are, sitting across each other with Ezra staring deeply into their eyes while the guard tries to do paperwork and keep an eye on her until the meeting ends. Not even five minutes later a pissed Sofia bursts into the room with Alicia and Alexander trailing behind like scolded puppies.

The guard and assassin shared a confused look before the guard stood up. "Please leave us," Sofia demanded as she approached Ezra. The guard nodded their head and left making slight eye contact with Alicia.

Ezra stayed in her seat quietly afraid to even breathe.

"The amulet, what do you know about?" Sophia asked.

Ezra shrugged her shoulders. "It's most likely in America. In one of Sebastian's journals it mentions how his sister was allowed to analyze the amulet with permission of their grandma when he left. Starrick doesn't know of its existence nor does Thorne- which is surprising because I thought Lucy and Carina were close as friends."

"Don't know what it does, but it hurts whatever it is."

Sophia seemed satisfied with that response, time for the next question. "Do you have any other living relatives?"

Ezra scrunched her face in confusion. "Not that I am aware of. Sophia, Sebastian's sister, had no kids, never married - well legally anyway. Mom was an only child, don't know anything about my dad… I may have a distant cousin, but I'm not too sure…"

Sophia hummed as she crossed her arms. Ezra avoided her stare, opting to look at the ground instead. After a slight pause, Sophia ordered Alicia and Alexander to continue the investigation but not without telling Alexander something that left him pale in the face. The young girl decided to stay silent as they got the animus prepared.

"Remember Ezra, we're on a time limit, get as much information as possible." Alicia pleaded.

"I'll make no promise," Ezra responded. "Let's just start the session. Please."


End file.
